KRISYEOL Family Series
by KimSora94
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kumpulan dari episode-episode cerita yang terjadi di dalam keluarga Kris dan Chanyeol setelah menikah maupun saat mereka mengalami masa-masa labil mereka, mulai dari pengalaman membahagiakan hingga paling mendebarkan sekalipun/ultimate ship!KRISYEOL! YAOI, BXB and etc
1. Very First Meeting

**KRISYEOL FAMILY SERIES**

 **Tittle : Krisyeol Family Series – Very First Meeting  
**

 **Pairings: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Kris, Chanyeol, Kevin (OC)**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Krisyeol adalah mami dan dadi author yang pertama XDD anak galau yang satu ini cuma punya jalan cerita yang entah pasaran atau enggak ini XDD**

* * *

 **Krisyeol Family Series – Very First Meeting**

Kris's Side

Pertemuan pertama selalulah dikisahkan sebagai pertemuan yang indah dan penuh dengan debaran ketertarikan terlebih ketika mata telah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sosok yang menjadi _you're the one_.

Tetapi, sepertinya kisah itu tidak terjadi pada Kris Wu, yang namanya masuk di dalam daftar _most egilible barchelor_ atau pria _single_ paling _hot_ di Woollim High School meskipun baru sehari ia menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah itu.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi satu-satunya itu, diawali dengan pandangan jijik sekaligus takut darinya pada makhluk aneh itu, yang sering menguntitnya di sekolah.

Bahkan saat itu ia benar-benar merasa sangat _creeped out_ karena tindakan mengerikan _namja_ yang kini menjadi istri? Suami? Atau apalah itu, yang jelas kini _namja_ itu berstatus sebagai pendamping hidup di sisa umurnya.

Katakan ia keterlaluan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Bayangkan saja baru sehari ia pindah ke sekolah itu, dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendapati seorang _namja_ manis mengintipnya dari balik tembok pembatas kamar mandi pria yang minim itu.

Penampilan seorang Park Chanyeol, nama sang pendamping hidup, saat itu jauhlah dari kesan manis dan menggemaskan. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _stalker fans_ yang bahkan rela mencuri celana dalam sang idola atau melakukan hal-hal nekat lainnya.

Dengan kacamata bulat yang tebal, rambut yang gondrong dan wajah yang tersenyum maniak saat itu, tentu saja sanggup membuatnya melarikan diri dari lokasi kejadian.

Coba bayangkan, hari itu adalah hari pertamanya datang ke sekolah itu dan ia harus dipertemukan dengan sang makhluk ajaib yang ternyata menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Oke, orang akan mengatainya _out of character_ jika mendengar narasi singkat ini, dengan wajah tampannya yang nampak sedingin es batu yang ditabrak oleh _Titanic_ hingga kapal itu tenggelam, orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah tipikal anak konglomerat yang kerjanya hanya bisa memerintah orang dengan kejam dan tanpa perasaan.

Bagian bahwa dia adalah anak konglomerat mungkin memanglah sebuah fakta, tapi _hey_ dia juga manusia biasa, ada saatnya dia mengalami ketakutan layaknya manusia biasa. Dan jujur saja, pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda Park itu membuatnya lari ketakutan, melebihi rasa takutnya pada makhluk astral yang bertemu saja ia tidak pernah.

Dan tidak pernah ia menyangka kalau _namja_ maniak dan menakutkan itu akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Yah salahkan takdir yang terus-terusan menjodohkan mereka hingga akhirnya ia dan Chanyeol pun menikah bahkan hingga dikaruniai seorang putra tampan yang tak bisa diragukan lagi kalau itu adalah putra seorang Kris Wu.

Bayi tampan yang diberi nama Kevin Wu itu, memiliki wajah yang merupakan hasil _carbon copy_ dari ayahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu.

Dan Kris pun tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya ketika bayi itu akhirnya diserahkan padanya oleh Chanyeol dengan penuh kehati-hatian serta tentu saja sebuah senyuman yang mungkin bisa menggantikan fungsi matahari untuk memberikan sinarnya untuk dunia.

Tentu saja dunia itu adalah dunia milik Kris Wu yang kini tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan rasa terima kasih sembari menciumi kedua pipi dan dahi bayi mungil yang kini berada didalam gendongannya itu. Terakhir, ia pun mengecup dahi pasangan hidupnya yang penuh dengan sinar kebahagiaan di wajahnya meskipun air mata haru menggenang di pelupuk mata bulat itu.

" Terima kasih."

Dan balasan yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah senyum yang sangat indah yang hanya ditujukan padanya.

Pertemuan yang indah dengan anggota baru keluarga kecil mereka.

 **Chanyeol's Side**

Jika bagi Kris Wu pertemuan pertama dengan Chanyeol adalah pertemuan yang cukup menakutkan, tetapi bagi Park Chanyeol pertemuan pertama mereka yang sesungguhnya adalah sebuah pertemuan yang telah ditakdirkan bagi mereka berdua.

Nama Kris Wu dan nomor punggung 00 adalah satu-satunya identitas yang tertera pada _jersey_ basket, yang saat itu dirobek-robek oleh pemiliknya untuk menolong _namja_ yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dari si atlet basket.

Saat itu Chanyeol tengah menolong seorang gadis kecil yang boneka kecilnya dilempar hingga tersangkut pada dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi oleh bocah-bocah nakal yang hobinya hanya mengganggu gadis-gadis kecil yang bermain di taman itu.

Chanyeol yang memiliki kelemahan pada anak kecil yang menggemaskan pun tidak tahan melihat seorang anak kecil menangis karena di _bully_. Dan ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menolong gadis kecil itu untuk mengambilkan boneka kesayangan si gadis kecil.

Dengan tingginya yang cukup memadai untuk hanya melompat untuk meraih dahan tempat boneka si gadis kecil bersarang, ia pun melompat-lompat untuk meraih dahan tersebut dengan berpegangan pada dahan yang lebih rendah.

Tetapi tanpa ia sadari, semak belukar yang mengelilingi pohon itu ternyata memiliki duri yang sangat tajam di seluruh permukaan batangnya. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau betisnya telah mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Kebetulan saat itu _namja_ tiang yang baru saja menyelesaikan _game_ nya di taman yang sama melihat si _namja_ manis itu terpaku menatap betisnya yang kini dipenuhi oleh darah yang mengucur.

Melihat reaksi yang aneh dari _namja_ yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itupun dengan segera melepas _jersey_ basketnya dan merobeknya serta membasahi robekan _jersey_ itu untuk membersihkan darah yang masih mengucur dari asalnya.

Baru setelah ia merasakan rasa dingin dari air yang membasahi kain yang menyentuh lukanya, Chanyeol pun tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan mencoba mengambil alih pekerjaan _namja_ tak dikenal itu yang masih berkutat dengan lukanya.

" Diamlah, kau tidak mau membuat luka ini semakin besar bukan?" tegur suara berat itu yang sanggup membuat Park Chanyeol meleleh dibuatnya. Orang itupun kembali pada pekerjaannya dan melilitkan sisa jerseynya untuk membalut luka Chanyeol sementara.

" Kau harus menggantinya dengan perban yang steril setelah kau sampai di rumahmu. Dan jangan lupa untuk mencuci lukamu sebelum kau mengganti perbanmu dengan cairan antiseptik," kata _namja_ tinggi yang masih berjongkok di hadapannya itu dengan senyum kecil sembari menatap Chanyeol.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol mau tidak mau meleleh karena pesona wajah orang tak dikenal yang menolongnya itu. Ia berkali-kali membuka dan menutup mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Wajah yang tak nampak seperti wajah Asia lainnya, dengan sorot mata yang tajam bagaikan elang dan senyum yang tak kalah menggoda ketimbang tatapan mata tajam itu, sukses membuat Chanyeol melongo dan menghilangkan semua pikiran yang ada di otaknya.

 _Namja_ tak dikenal itupun tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat bukti jelas keterpesonaan Chanyeol padanya. Wajah yang memerah, kata-kata yang tercekat serta bola mata bulat yang membesar kaget adalah bukti ketertarikan yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

" Sama-sama, senang membantumu," kata _namja_ itu membalas apa yang sudah ada di ujung lidah Chanyeol tetapi sulit untuk diucapkan oleh jerapah itu. _Namja_ itupun beranjak dan tak lama kemudian ia telah membaur dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Saat itulah Chanyeol bersumpah untuk membalas budi baik si _namja_ tampan yang membuatnya terpesona dan meleleh di saat yang bersamaan. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada identitas lain yang Chanyeol ketahui selain nama dan nomor punggung di sisa robekan _jersey_ yang digunakan untuk membalut lukanya sementara.

Tidak ada nama sekolah _namja_ itu dan tentu saja tidak ada pula alamat rumah si _namja_ tampan itu terlebih lagi nomor ponselnya, membuat Chanyeol sempat merasa bodoh untuk tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padanya saat itu juga.

Tetapi apa mau dikata ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka di hari pertama mereka bersekolah seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Kris yang merupakan murid pindahan di tingkat 2 dan Chanyeol yang merupakan murid baru di tingkat 1. Keduanya berpapasan di lorong kantin yang menuju ke toilet, dan sayangnya hanya Chanyeol yang menyadari keberadaan wajah tampan itu.

Dan Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti _namja_ itu hingga ke toilet tempat tujuannya.

Yah itulah cerita yang sebenarnya tentang pertemuan pertama mereka. Chanyeol terus saja mengingatkan Kris akan pertemuan romantis mereka itu, tetapi sayangnya, Kris terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Dan ia pun dengan keras kepalanya menyebut pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah itu sebagai pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tentu saja cerita itu akan selalu berhasil membuat _namja_ yang menyandang gelar sebagai pacar, kekasih, pendamping hidup, hingga ibu dari anaknya itu merengek dan merengut tidak terima.

Dan setiap kali Chanyeol melakukan aksi mogok bicara, Kris pun harus siap memenuhi apapun permintaan _namja_ itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya.

Kini, ketika Chanyeol tersadar dari tidurnya, matanya menangkap _namja_ yang telah terhubung takdir dengannya itu sedang menimang buah cinta mereka yang baru berusia beberapa jam itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ia pun tak sanggup menahan senyum lebar ala bintang pasta giginya itu.

" Terima kasih."

 **= EPS END =**

* * *

 **A/N : Yo yo yo akhirnya Kim Cloud a.k.a Kim Sora ini kembali membawa ff Krisyeol yang fluff setelah lama otak buntu dan perasaan yang menggalau (cie pake galau) gara-gara kebanyakan ide angstnya XDD**

 **Yah cerita ini bakalan terdiri dari satu episode per chapternya... alias satu episode per chapternya dan bakalan langsung tamat kecuali si galauers ini bilang kalau bakalan ada beberapa chapter XDD**

 **tapi tenang, karena satu-satu, sebagai gantinya ide episode lain bakalan bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu... atau kalau mau readers sekalian juga bisa usul... siapa tahu bisa dipertimbangin XDDD**

 **Dan cerita ini nggak bakalan tamat kecuali readers yang minta dan author mulai lelah... (bercanda yang bagian akhir) tapi bener kalau ff ini bakalan berhenti kalau author udah mutusin buat menghentikan ff ini yang mungkin nggak bakalan terjadi kalau author masih cinta setengah hidup sama couple ini XDD**

 **oke sekian curhatan si galauers ini... sampai jumpa di episode keluarga Krisyeol selanjutnyaa XDDD**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya**

 **Ciao,**

 **Kim Sora a.k.a Kim Cloud**


	2. Baby and Daddy's Day Out

**KRISYEOL FAMILY SERIES**

 **Tittle :** **Baby and Daddy's Day Out**

 **Pairings: Krisyeo, slight! KaiHun**

 **Character: Kris, Chanyeol, Kevin (OC), Lee Sungyeol, Sehun, Jonghun (OC)  
**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author tukang curcol yang satu ini cuma punya jalan cerita yang entah pasaran atau enggak ini XDD**

* * *

 **Krisyeol Family Series - Baby and Daddy's Day Out**

Tidak pernah Kris Wu kehilangan wajah tenangnya sampai-sampai ingin ia mencekik _namja_ yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan akibat terburuknya, yaitu nyawanya sendiri yang melayang, ia tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal itu saat ini juga.

Bagaimana ia bisa bersikap tenang jika ia harus ditinggal seorang diri dengan putra mereka yang baru berusia 6 bulan. Karena ajakan sepupu Chanyeol _slash_ setan pengganggu yang datang seenaknya tanpa diundang atau membuat janji terlebih dahulu dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya belanja dalam rangka ulang tahun perusahaan suami sepupu Chanyeol.

Dimana umur 6 bulan adalah masa-masa itu adalah masa rewelnya seorang bayi dan ia masih sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari istrinya untuk meredakan tangisan rewel Kevin Wu.

Bukannya ia tidak pernah mengasuh Kevin seorang diri, tetapi setiap kalinya ia mengkhususkan satu hari untuk bersama dengan buah hatinya, Chanyeol pasti selalu berada di dekatnya dan meng- _handle_ putra pertama mereka itu jika kerewelan _baby_ Wu mencapai titik dimana ia tidak bisa mengurusnya.

Dan kali ini, kemungkinan kalau istrinya bisa kembali sebelum pukul tujuh malam adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil, dan lebih mengkhawatirkannya lagi adalah saat ini jarum jam bahkan belum menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Dan bahkan sang pangeran keluarga Wu itu belum terjaga setelah ia kembali tidur pukul 7 pagi tadi.

Kris Wu pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membantu Chanyeol yang nampak sibuk menyiapkan kebutuhan Kris dan bayi mereka di rumah selama ia memuaskan hobi tersembunyinya yaitu berbelanja. Ia memilih untuk pergi ketimbang harus bertahan di ruang tamu apartemen minimalisnya dan menghadapi ketidakpekaan sepupu dekat istrinya itu karena telah mengganggu momen rutin di akhir pekan keluarga Wu.

Ia pun tersenyum ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang menakar susu formula dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol dot bergambar rilakkuma yang merupakan favorit bayi tampan mereka. Kris pun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun merasa kaget dengan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia justru menyandarkan dirinya pada dada tegap _namja_ yang tengah memeluknya erat saat ini. Merasa diperbolehkan, Kris pun menyurukkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma citrus milik Chanyeol yang bercampur dengan aroma bedak bayi yang memiliki efek menenangkan bagi Kris Wu.

" Chanyeol-ah..." gumam Kris pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

" Hmmm..."

" Bisakah kau tidak pergi menemani sepupu sialanmu itu berbelanja?" tanya Kris dengan nada merajuk terdengar jelas di telinga dumbo si _namja_ yang lebih pendek.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak senang melihatku menghabiskan waktu bersama sepupuku dan bersenang-senang, huh?" gerutu Chanyeol dengan tangan yang tidak hentinya melakukan semua yang harus dipersiapkannya untuk meninggalkan Kris dan Kevin berdua saja.

" Bukan begitu, tetapi tidakkah kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu hanya dengan bersantai di rumah. Hanya ada kita bertiga maksudku," kata Kris sedih.

Chanyeol terkekeh membayangkan wajah merajuk suaminya ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Ia tahu dengan pasti penyebab suaminya itu merajuk seperti ini.

" Tidak perlu khawatir Kevin _daddy_ , semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya _daddy_ bisa menjaga Kevin selama seharian ini, _daddy_ adalah _daddy_ Kevin yang paling keren," kata Chanyeol menenangkan.

" Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ternyata tidak bisa melakukannya? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menenangkannya? Bagaimana kalau Kevin celaka ketika aku memalingkan kepala? Bagaimana kalau..."

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan pesimis ayah dari Kevin itupun membalikkan badannya dan membungkam bibir suaminya itu dengan bibirnya sendiri dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

" Aku yakin padamu. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. _Hyung_ hanya masih terasa canggung ketika belajar mengasuh Kevin. Kau sudah banyak belajar, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Jangan terlalu pesimis pada dirimu sendiri," kata _namja_ yang mendapat julukan _the-ever-positive-man_ itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu dan rambut suaminya yang kini memeluknya dengan erat itu.

" Lagi pula kau bisa mengaktifkan _baby monitor_ yang ada di kamar kita jika kau harus melakukan hal lain. Kau tentu tahu cara menggunakannya, _daddy_ ," tambah Chanyeol.

Tapi _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak segera beranjak dan melepaskan pelukannya sehingga meledaklah tawa Chanyeol.

Seorang Kris Wu merajuk!

Garis bawahi kata merajuk saudara-saudara!

Kris Wu dan kata merajuk adalah sesuatu yang sangat aneh jika digabungkan dalam sebuah kalimat. Sangat tidak cocok.

 _Well_ , jika itu menurut pandangan orang yang tidak mengenal Kris Wu yang sebenarnya tentu saja.

Kenyataannya?

" _Aigoo,_ bayi besar _umma_ sedang merajuk rupanya. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku berjanji?" tawar Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat kepala pirang milik Yifan terangkat dari bahu Chanyeol.

" Hmm?"

" Aku akan pulang sebelum jam 6 sore, bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol.

" Jam 4 sore," sanggah Yifan.

" Jam 6 sore atau aku akan pulang tengah malam," ancam Chanyeol. Mau tak mau Kris pun menuruti ancaman si _namja_ berjuluk _giraffe_ itu.

" Ja, semuanya sudah siap... aku yakin kau telah menghafal semua ini di luar kepala, _hyung_. Kalaupun kau lupa sesuatu, aku sudah menuliskan daftarnya di _post-it-note_ ," kata Chanyeol sembari menunjuk kertas kuning berukuran sedang yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

" Aku pergi dulu, _hyung_. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Kevin," serunya denganya senyuman sejuta-megawatt-nya yang nyaris menandingi sinar matahari yang mencolok mata di musim panas.

Belum sampai Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur, ia pun berbalik dan berlari kembali ke dalam pelukan Kris dan mencium singkat bibir mungil _namja_ yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

Saat Chanyeol akan melepaskan ciuman singkatnya, tangan besar Kris pun menahan kepala Chanyeol untuk tetap bertahan dalam ciuman singkat yang kini mulai memanas dengan pertarungan kedua daging bertulang lunak mulai terjadi.

Sayangnya momen yang selangkah menuju tahapan _make-out_ itu harus terhenti oleh gangguan sepupu sang jerapah.

" Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu kalian, tapi sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, kita tidak ingin berbelanja di bawah teriknya matahari bukan?" sindir sepupu Chanyeol yang bernama Lee Sungyeol itu dengan nada sinisnya yang membuat siapapun ingin melempar sandal mereka ke arah wajah yang tak kalah manis dengan _namja_ bermarga Park itu.

" Beruntung kau adalah sepupu Chanlie, Lee Sungyeol, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah ditemukan terjatuh dari lantai 14 apartemen ini," balas Kris tak kalah sengitnya. Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum melihat mantan ketua murid dan wakil ketua murid pada masa ia SMA dulu beradu mulut seperti ini.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Chanyeol memecahkan badai salju yang tercipta di antara kedua _namja_ berwajah dingin di hadapannya. Ia pun kembali mencium singkat sudut bibir yang kini kembali melengkung ke bawah itu.

" Selamat bersenang-senang. Jam 6 atau hukuman kau dapatkan," ancam Kris malas. Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menahan tawanya mendengar Kris yang bersungut-sungut seperti itu.

Kris Wu yang sedang berada dalam mode merajuknya adalah bayi besar yang sangat menggemaskan tentunya. Walaupun wajah datar sedatar lemari pendingin itu tetaplah tidak tergantikan.

Tetapi Chanyeol yang sudah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik tentu saja menyadari tanda-tanda seorang Kris Wu sedang merajuk. Mata yang biasanya bersinar tajam itu akan menyayu dengan bibir yang akan sedikit dimajukan, hanya sedikiiit saja sampai-sampai ekspresi datarnya masih tetap berada di sana.

Yah itulah mode merajuk Kris Wu jika sedang berada di hadapan umum. Di depan sepupu Chanyeol mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai di depan umum mungkin.

Suara kunci otomatis yang terdengar setelah pintu kediaman mereka tertutup menjadi tanda Chanyeol telah meninggalkan kediaman mereka bersama sepupu rempongnya. Dan tak berapa lama berselang, Kevin Wu pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tidur paginya.

Suara rengekan yang terdengar dari arah kamar mereka membuat Kris membatalkan niatnya untuk merebahkan tubuh tingginya di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia pun dengan sigap meraih bayi berumur enam bulan yang sudah akan beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya dengan memegang pinggiran ranjangnya yang cukup tinggi.

" Aigoo, baby Wu, sudah bangun huh?" kata Kris dengan lembut ketika ia membawa Kevin dalam gendongannya. _Baby_ Kevin yang tadinya hampir menangis keras-keras itupun tediam ketika _daddy_ nya telah menggendongnya dengan sebotol susu di tangannya.

" Baiklah jagoan _daddy_ , hari ini adalah hari kita berdua, biarkan mama pergi dengan _samchon_ -mu sedangkan kita berdua akan bersenang-senang hari ini," kata Kris sembari mengajak bayi berusia 6 bulan itu berkeliling ruang keluarga apartemen minimalis mereka.

Mata bulat yang diwariskan oleh Chanyeol pada baby Kevin memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian. Sedangkan bibir mungil yang Kris tahu merupakan warisan darinya tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun.

Campuran ekspresi yang cukup kontras itupun membuat Kris semakin gemas dengan bayi gembil yang ada di dalam pelukannya. Dengan sayang ia pun menciumi pipi bulat bayi menggemaskan itu.

" Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi paman Sehun dan monggu di klinik?" tanya Kris. Mendengar makhluk favoritnya selain ibunya disebut, bibir mungil itu tertarik dan menunjukkan gigi depannya yang belum sepenuhnya tumbuh itu.

Tawa riang dari bayi yang berada di dalam gendongan pria tinggi itu menjadi jawaban dari ajakan Kris mengunjungi Sehun, sepupunya yang bekerja sebagai dokter hewan itu. Kris pun tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar tawa gembira Kevin.

Kris pun meraih tas bayi dan mengisinya dengan beberapa keperluan _baby_ Kevin yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Time for Baby Kevin Day's Out yey!

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju klinik hewan tempat Sehun membuka praktiknya, bayi yang berwajah campuran antara tampan dan menggemaskan itu sibuk mengomentari sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya dengan celotehan-celotehan suara bayinya yang sama sekali belum membentuk kata-kata yang cukup jelas untuk diketahui.

Sedangkan Kris dengan perhatian menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, termasuk dengan boneka alpaca yang terpajang di etalase salah satu toko yang mereka lewati. Ketika Kevin menunjuk boneka itu dengan gembira, tanpa pikir panjang Kris pun memasuki toko itu dan membelinya.

Boneka alpaca yang dinamai Ace dan sebuah boneka rilakkuma yang tak kalah besarnya membuat bayi menggemaskan itu tak henti-hentinya memainkan keduanya dengan gemas.

Pemandangan seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan dingin dengan seorang bayi di dalam gendongannya serta dua boneka lucu yang dimainkan oleh sang bayi, membuat banyak pejalan kaki tanpa peduli gender mereka, menoleh dua kali dan melemparkan senyumnya pada pemadangan di hadapan mereka.

Tiba di depan klinik, mereka berdua pun disambut dengan berbagai macam suara hewan yang berada di sana, meskipun suara gonggongan anjing lebih mendominasi tempat itu.

Perawat yang melihat kedatangan dua anggota keluarga Wu itupun mengisyaratkan untuk langsung menuju bagian belakang dimana kantor Sehun berada.

Memasuki kantor yang bernuansa kalem dengan warna _cream_ yang mendominasi, mereka berdua disambut oleh celotehan menggemaskan dan suara gonggongan anjing. Mendengar suara itu, sang bayi Wu itupun meronta untuk dibebaskan.

Dan Kris pun dengan senang hati menurunkan Kevin dan membiarkannya merangkak menuju bayi lainnya yang sedang bermain dengan anjing _poodle_ berwarna cokelat.

" Hei," sapa Sehun yang tidak terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan sepupunya bersama dengan sang bayi keluarga Wu yang menggemaskan yang tanpa undangan itu.

" Hmm..." balas Kris.

" Tumben kau dan baby Kevin keluar dari sarang kalian di hari libur seperti ini?" tanya Sehun sembari melemparkan sekaleng minuman soda yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Kris.

" Chanyeol sedang diculik oleh sepupu rempongnya itu," balas Kris singkat. Sehun pun langsung mengerti akan kebosanan yang dirasakan oleh keluarga kecil itu tanpa sang _mood maker_ di rumah mereka.

" _I see_ ," Sehun pun melanjutkan acara bermainnya dengan Jonghun, anak tunggalnya yang kini berusia 9 bulan, serta Kevin yang kini ikut serta dalam acara "mari bermain dengan monggu", anjing kesayangan keluarga Kim yang sudah bersama dengan keluarga itu bahkan sebelum pemiliknya menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

" Kau sendiri kenapa tidak menghabiskan akhir pekan ini dengan suamimu hitammu itu?" tanya Kris sembari mengawasi Kevin dari sudut mata tajamnya.

" Ada sedikit masalah dengan klien baru yang ia tangani jadi ia harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas hasil penyelidikan sebelum persidangan perdana," balas Sehun tanpa membalas ejekan untuk suaminya yang dilontarkan oleh sepupunya.

Suami Sehun, Kim Jongin atau lebih dikenal oleh publik sebagai Kim Kai adalah seorang pengacara yang banyak dikenal oleh publik semenjak beberapa tahun belakangan dengan prestasinya menyelesaikan beberapa kasus besar yang mendapat perhatian publik.

" Resiko menjadi orang terkenal yang dicari oleh kriminal dan para korban," kata Kris.

" Yep, bahkan telepon tengah malam dari dalam penjara pun harus ia terima," balas Sehun santai. Kedua orang dewasa itupun kembali memfokuskan diri mereka pada bayi masing-masing yang kini sibuk berceloteh satu sama lain dengan bahasa alien mereka.

" Jam 12 nanti Jongin akan menjemput kami untuk makan siang bersama, apa kau mau ikut, _hyung_?" tawar Sehun. Kris nampak berpikir sejenak.

" Tidak perlu, aku akan kembali ke apartemen saja, lagipula Kevin pasti rewel jika ia terlalu lelah setelah terlalu lama bermain," balas Kris dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah terlepas dari jagoan kecilnya.

" Wow, aku tidak menyangka mempunyai Chanyeol- _hyung_ dan Kevin di kehidupanmu akan merubahmu sedrastis ini. Siapa yang tahu kalau Kris Wu ternyata adalah seorang _devoted daddy_ seperti ini," ejek Sehun sembari mengangkat Jonghun ke pangkuannya dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan tissue basah.

" Dan siapa yang tahu seorang pangeran es macam Oh Sehun bisa jatuh cinta kepada bocah yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan bocah berandal macam Kim Jongin dan kini menjadi seorang ibu yang _over-protective_ pada anak satu-satunya, Kim Jonghun," balas Kris sembari memasang seringai tampannya.

Kedua sepupu itu terus saja melontarkan ejekan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya seorang _namja_ dengan kemeja berwarna biru gelapnya datang dan mengambil Jonghun dari pangkuan ibunya.

Kedua keluarga itupun berpisah di depan klinik Sehun. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kevin tak hentinya memainkan kedua boneka barunya seakan ia sedang bercerita kepada dua teman barunya. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencium melihat kelucuan putranya.

Sebelum tiba di kompleks apartemen tempat keluarga Wu tinggal, Kris pun menyempatkan untuk mampir ke supermarket yang letaknya tak jauh dari kompleks apartemennya untuk sekedar membelikan camilan favorit sang pangeran keluarga Wu itu.

Setibanya kedua Wu itu di kediaman mereka, Kris pun segera meletakkan tumpukan barang belanjanya di meja makan dan beranjak ke kamar dengan Kevin yang mulai mengantuk masih berada di dalam gendongannya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian mereka, kedua Wu itupun tampak siap untuk istirahat siang mereka. Tak beberapa lama, mereka pun tertidur dengan lelapnya hingga mereka tidak menyadari Chanyeol telah kembali.

Ia pun mendapati pasangan ayah dan anak itu tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit, dengan boneka-boneka milik Chanyeol dan Kevin berserakahan di sekitar keduanya. Chanyeol pun tertawa kecil ketika menyadari kehadiran dua baru di atas kasur mereka yaitu, boneka alpaca dan rilakkuma berukuran cukup besar.

Saking penuhnya kasur _king size_ milik pasangan Wu itu hingga nyaris tidak ada ruang untuk Chanyeol menelusup di dalamnya. Chanyeol juga harus menahan tawa gelinya ketika ia menggunakan kamera _handphone_ nya untuk mengabadikan momen ayah dan anak itu.

 **real_pcy** _Tired after Baby and Daddy Day's Out_! #Welcome_to_family_AlpacaWu_and_BigYeolKkuma

Tulis Chanyeol dalam akun media sosial miliknya dengan senyum lebar ketika memandang dua _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu.

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo halo... gimana episode Krisyeol Family kali ini? agak ngebosenin kah?  
**

 **Makasih banyak banget buat readers yang udah ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya... seneng liat cerita ini ternyata banyak diminati (?) meskipun aku nggak yakin ceritanya pasaran atau enggak ehehehehe...**

 **buat yang minta chapter depan harus lebih panjang... ini udah di kasih panjang ehehehe... walaupun mungkin ngebosenin *dilempar bakiak***

 **yak saatnya episode sebut nama XDDD**

 _ **thanks** **to**_ **Fienyeol, KayLiKim3, adeviaprksoora, Baby Crong, Lulu Auren** (uhhh... aku kangen kamu *peluk*), **ParkMitsuki, HK, exochanxi, thedolphinduck, kumiko Ve yang udah menyempatkan untuk review di chapter sebelumnya XDDDD**

 **makasih banget kalian udah bikin semangat buat nulis Krisyeol masih bertahan XDDD**

 **Oh iya, kalau kalian iseng dan nemu ff dengan judul "Myungyeol Family Series" itu adalah ff pendahulunya ff ini... aku nggak bakalan bikin ff dengan judul sama-sama family series ini hanya dengan remake... jadi adegan di dua keluarga ini bakalan beda... dan emang ceritanya Chanyeol dan Sungyeol itu sepupuan dan Kris sama Sehun sepupuan... jadi tiga keluarga itu bakalan saling muncul di cerita masing-masing XDD**

 **jangan lupa review lagi? ahahahaha... Atau ada ide buat cerita ini? usul bisa dipertimbangkan buat jadi salah satu chapter lhooo XDDDD**

 **Oke... sekian dulu deh curcolnya...**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ciao**

 **Kim Sora**


	3. PENGUNGUMAN PENTING

Halo alohaaa~~~ yuhuuu Kim Sora atau Kim Cloud datang kembali dengan tidak tahu malunya *dilempar krikil*~~~

setelah dua bulan berkutat dengan daerah tanpa sinyal ( iya, si Kim ini baru aja balik KKN) jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau dua bulan ini nggak bisa tambah chapter apa-apa *sembah sujud ke readers semua*

Bukan maksud Kim untuk melupakan lhooo... tapi emang apa daya

Nah disini aku pengen mengabarkan sebuah berita buruk buat readers seri "Krisyeol Family Series" ini..

Kabar buruknya adalah... aku nggak bisa ngelanjutin semua plot yang sebelumnya sudah dirancanakan... beribu maaf untuk readers semua...

karena sebenernya ff itu adalah bagian lain dari seri cerita Kim yang lainnya yaitu " Myungyeol Family Series" dan aku sebenernya terlalu memaksakan plot side story itu untuk berjalan... mungkin di dua chapter ini hasilnya masih bisa di terima, tapi chapter selanjutnya (yang belum terbit) itu jadinya hancur-sehancur hancurnya hancur deh... gaya penulisannya juga keikut sama cerita seri yang sebelumnya itu...

Karena itulah Kim bener-bener minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...

Tapi ada kabar baiknya, seri ini bakalan tetep dianjutin... dengan plot yang dirubah total dan nggak terpaku sama chapter yang sebelum-sebelumnya...

untuk saat ini Kim belum akan menghapus chapter 1 &2 yang sudah di post... tapi dalam beberapa hari ke depan dua chapter itu akan diganti dengan chapter yang sekarang lagi dikerjain...

Kim juga pengen menawarkan alternatif lain yaitu dengan mengepost cerita baru nanti di judul yang baru dengan kata lain ceirta baru...

Gimana pendapat readers sekalian... jujur chapter 1 yang baru udh ada tapi masih harus nunggu chapter 2 selesai buat di post...

aku akan usahain dalam beberapa hari ke depan dua chapter udah selesai

sekali lagi saya selaku pemilik cerita ini memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan ini...

Kim akan sangat berterima kasih kalau readers semua masih sudi membaca seri ini di masa depan... *deep bow*

Salam Sayang,

Kim Sora - Kim Cloud (sebelumnya)


End file.
